¡No entienden que yo lo amo!
by Lolit
Summary: Hermione ama a alguien. Sencillamente imposible... ¿Que pasará? Es un Slytherin... y no, no es Malfoy... OneShot


**__**

**_¡No entienden que yo lo amo!_**

Capítulo Único 

_Hermione Granger_, una adolescente de 17 años, caminaba de un lado hacia otro. Estaba en su sala común, en la de Gryffindor. Frente a ella, sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Harry. Que se miraban en cada segundo tratando de _entender_, _asimilar_, al punto de intentar _comprender_ lo que su amiga les había dicho instantes atrás.

Pasó un minuto y seguían intentando...

El segundo minuto hacia su aparición...

El tercero ya estaba llegando...

Imposible. No podían. Simplemente no podían entenderla, no asimilaban las palabras de Hermione y mucho menos la comprendían. Era una misión imposible.

¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a entender lo que les acaba de decir? Seguro que ni un Slytherin aceptaba eso, y era mucho decir. Hubiesen esperado otra cosa, hasta aceptaban al mismo Draco Malfoy, bueno, lo pensaron dos veces, nunca aceptarían a Draco Malfoy, pero por lo menos... _antes que... ese_, no podían ni siquiera pensar el nombre. Era como si nombrarlo, en esos momentos, le estuviesen echando un crucio. ¿O era demasiado? Tal vez estaban exagerando y no era tan grave como ellos lo hacían parecer. Tenían que calmarse. Respiraron profundo y miraron a Hermione. Seguían caminando de un lado hacia otro, nerviosa, tratando de hallar una salida a toda esa locura.

- No puede ser lo que nos acabas de decir Hermione... - dijo Harry, esperando que Hermione cambiara de expresión y le dijera "Caíste", lo estaba pensando, pero reaccionó, era Hermione, ella no hacia bromas, si llegara ella a ser como los gemelos Weasley, estaba confirmado que era una broma. Pero no. Era cierto.

- Es... imposible - acotó Ron. Las palabras de Hermione aún resonaban en su cabeza. Una a una, palabra en palabra, eran como una puñalada en su ser. 

- ¡Por favor! ¡No necesito sermones ni nada de eso, ya les dije que es verdad! Y se los conté porque son mis dos mejores amigos y necesito su ayuda...

- Necesitas alejarte Herm, ya verás, que todo pasará. Será como un mal sueño. Solo nos queda un mes de colegio. Y no verás a esa persona nunca más.

- Harry tiene razón Herm, será solo un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla, ya vas a ver que nosotros te ayudaremos a despertar de todo esto. Solo hay que tener paciencia, con el tiempo, alcanzará.

Los dos hablaron. Tratando de convencerse a ellos mismos. Nada malo pasaría. Hermione aceptaría su ayuda y todo bien. Los tres saldrían de eso. ¿O no? ¿Ella en verdad reaccionaría así? ¿Estaban en lo correcto?

Hermione paró en seco. Los miró a los dos, furiosa.

- _¡Ustedes no entienden!_ Pensé que me apoyarían, me ayudarían. ¡Yo no quiero olvidarme! ¿Por qué no me entienden? - al borde de la desesperación, algo raro en ella - _¡Yo lo amo!_

Salió corriendo. Llorando. Sin darse cuenta la hora que era. Era muy tarde. Ya tendrían que estar en su cama durmiendo, al siguiente día tendría examen de Pociones.

"_Pociones_" Cuando pensó en eso su corazón dio un brinco. Siempre lo veía en la clase de Pociones. Era en la única clase que compartía con él. Lo observaba todo el tiempo. Se había enamorado. ¿Por qué sus amigos no la entendían? Ellos dijeron que siempre para ella querrían su felicidad ¿O no? Paró un momento. ¿Ella era feliz así? Él la ignoraba en todo momento, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de existía. ¿O sí? Quién sabe...

Pero volvió a pensar. En un punto era feliz. Cuando lo veía, sus movimientos, se los sabía de memoria. Su sonrisa, si se le podía decir sonrisa a esas muecas irónicas, sarcásticas y burlonas. Su forma de caminar. La forma en que arrastraba las palabras muy a su estilo, aún mejor que Malfoy. Cuando hablaba, cuando, a su estilo, insultaba.

Lo observaba en el comedor, era en otro lugar que lo podía ver constantemente. Ella no se perdía ninguna comida. El tampoco. Sabía exactamente como agarraba su copa, su cuchillo, su tenedor, a pesar de que se encontraba a una distancia considerable. Hasta podría decirte de memoria que había comido exactamente, cada día, en cada comida.

Verlo se había convertido en su hobby. Su obsesión, mejor dicho, una necesidad.

Siguió avanzando, sin darse cuenta a donde iba a parar. ¿Que pasaba si Filch o la Sra. Norris la encontraban? ¿Acaso eso importaba ahora?

Ella estaba vestida aún con el uniforme del colegio y la túnica. Que en el lado izquierdo se encontraba el escudo de su casa: Gryffindor.

"_Gryffindor_" 

¿Acaso eso era una barrera? Tal vez... si ella no fuera Gryffindor... él podría...

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba más que orgullosa de ser una Gryffindor. El sombrero la iba a poner e Ravenclaw, su inteligencia era mucho más que notoria, su sabiduría, pero no, ella quiso Gryffindor y ahí estaba, y ahí se quedaría.

Pero igual ¿Qué había pensado? Él nunca se fijaría en ella aunque estuviese en Slytherin. Nunca.

"_Nunca_" 

Ese era su tormento. Nunca lo tendría. Solo podía conformarse con verlo, a lo lejos, a la distancia.

Una sonrisa amarga, llena de tristeza bajó por sus ojos hasta recorrer su rostro, llegando al límite de la cara y deslizándose hasta perderse en el suelo.

Se detuvo ¿Donde estaba? Había corrido, caminado sin sentido durante ese tiempo. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado donde su lágrima había caído. Ni siquiera sabía la hora, ni donde estaba, pero tampoco se preocupo saber alguna de las dos. Solo se quedaría pensando... ¿Acaso querían que la descubriesen?

Recordó lo que había pasado con sus amigos...

"_No puede ser lo que nos acabas de decir_" 

Fue lo primero que dijo Harry...

¡Por Merlín! Ella tampoco lo había creído al principio. Pero eso pasa, no se planea ni se destina, nadie maneja ni decide de quién enamorarse, solo pasa...

"_Es Imposible_" 

Solo le había dicho al principio Ron

¿Imposible? No, imposible no, había pasado, no tenía nada de imposible e irreal, era... ¿Cómo decirlo? Una locura. Un amor no correspondido. Eso... un amor, un amor duro, que lastima, duele, pero es así...

"_Necesitas alejarte_" 

¿Alejarse? Realmente no entendía. ¿Que haría con alejarse? ¿Que ganaba? Nada. Era el peor remedio. ¡¡Si había descubierto que una de las razones de vivir dependía de verlo!!

Se permitió una sonrisa amarga. Llena de melancolía. Tristeza profunda.

"_Ya verás, que todo pasará_" 

Siguió pensando. ¿Pasar? ¿Pero que pensaban? ¿Que estar enamorada es como tener una fiebre cualquiera o gripe? ¡Por Merlín!

"_Un mal sueño_" 

Ese había sido Harry. Tal vez... el mal sueño había sido... haberse atormentado con la cruel y dura realidad. Al pensar en cada momento que eso era imposible, Que él nunca la vería con los mimos ojos que ella lo miraba. Era como azotarse la cabeza contra la pared en cada instante y sin aprender la lección.

"_Un mes_" 

Esas dos palabras que había pronunciado su mejor amiga, el famoso Harry Potter, la persona que había salvado el mundo mágico, y podría decirse que hasta el muggle, no entendía lo que a ella le pasaba.

Un mes. Tan solo un mes. Treinta días. Treinta desayunos. Treinta almuerzos. Treinta cenas. Noventa comidas en el Gran Salón. Tenía asegurada noventa veces en verlo. Pero esas noventa veces, esos treinta días y más los días en que tenía Pociones se pasaban rápido. 

Y vendrían las vacaciones. Esas torturas. Era realmente una desesperación para ella. En no poder verlo. Tachaba cada día que pasaba en su calendario que tenía en la pared, en una agenda, en su diario, en un bolso, en la heladera, en el comedor. Simplemente, había un calendario en cada paso que des en la casa de la familia de dentistas y su hija.

Su ilusión por ir a Hogwarts cada año, había cambiado, de querer ser la mejor hechicera, aprender muchas cosas nuevas, especialmente Transformaciones, su materia preferida; en verlo, tan solo verlo.

Hasta podría decirse que una de las razones para seguir adelante se había transformado él.

Estaba viviendo días tormentosos, desagradables. Sus padres se habían separado. Habían sido días despreciables, muchas discusiones, llantos, peleas inútiles y sin sentido.

Era lo mejor. Y cuando ingresó en ese nuevo año, su consuelo había sido él, claro está, a lo lejos. Esa distancia. Esa barrera. Era un impedimento.

"Y no verás a esa persona nunca más" 

Era exactamente lo que no quería... no podría vivir sin él... aunque, tenía las fotos. Si esas fotos, que gracias a Ginny las había conseguido. Si, Ginny sabía todo, desde el primer día que empezó a sentir que estaba enamorada se lo contó, con miedo. Pensando que la rechazaría. Pero no. La apoyo en todo momento. Y sobornó a Colin y consiguió las fotos y se las regaló a ella. Para que soportara las vacaciones...

"_Un Mal Recuerdo_" 

Esas tres palabras vinieron a su mente. Lo había dicho su pelirrojo amigo. Alto, guardián de su casa. Su mejor amigo. El tampoco comprendía. Nunca sería un mal recuerdo...

Según ella, estar enamorada era una experiencia única, maravillosa, vale aclarar que no pensaba así antes de enamorarse, su punto de vista era que estar enamorada tan solo era una perdida de tiempo. Pero ahora no. Su opinión había dado un vuelco. 

El amor era simplemente... fascinante. Incierto. Impredecible. Las sensaciones que sentías eran indescriptibles. Únicas. Especiales. Y ella se sentía así, especial, por estar enamorada, por amar.

"_Nosotros te ayudaremos a despertar de todo esto_" 

¿Pero que rayos se creía? ¿Que estaba durmiendo una siesta? Resopló enojada. Estaba furiosa con sus amigos...

"_Solo hay que tener paciencia, con el tiempo, alcanzará_" 

Bufó. Ese par... eran sus amigos, eso pensaba, y le habían dicho todo eso ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Que estaba enferma? ¿Loca? ¡Por Merlín!

- ¿Estás loca Herm? - susurró alguien sentándose a su lado.

Confirmado. Su duda había sido confirmada sin siquiera haberla consultado con alguien. Giró su rostro para quedarse de frente con el que la persona que se había sentado junto a ella.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó la joven.

- Lo mismo me pregunto... ¡Te estoy buscando desde un rato después que te fuiste de nuestra sala común! Le pregunté a Harry y a Ron donde estabas, ya que me habías dicho que le ibas a contar y me dijeron que te habías ido corriendo. ¿Estás bien?

Vio con otro solitaria lágrima recorría su hermoso rostro. Esa era una respuesta.

- Ya veo... ¿No entendieron? 

Hermione asintió. No sabía como ella lograba adivinar todo con solo mirarla, era como si mirara dentro de ella, como un libro abierto para su mejor amiga.

- No te preocupes Herm, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, yo te ayudaré, aquí estoy

Hermione solo la abrazó, ella si la entendía.

- Gracias Ginny, gracias...

- ¿Vamos?

- Tu ve, yo me quedo un rato más.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, por favor, ve tranquila - le sonrió.

- Está bien, regresa rápido...

- Si, ve

Ginny se levantó y se fue directamente hacia su sala común. Era demasiado tarde. Tuvo suerte de que ni Filch ni la Sra Norris y mucho menos Peeves la encontraran.

Hermione vio como su amiga se retiraba y se perdía en la oscuridad. Se quedó mirando el suelo, como si las respuestas a sus preguntas, la solución de sus problemas estuviesen ahí, y como si ese contacto visual significara seguir viviendo. Aunque bien sabía a quién quería y a quién no quería perder de vista.

Se quedó ahí un rato más. No sabía exactamente lo que esperaba, pero necesitaba estar ahí, en ese pasillo, que vale aclarar no sabía cuál era.

Respiró profundo, lo necesitaba desde hace bastante.

Se imaginó las estrellas, cerró los ojos, de seguro estaban hermosas, aunque tal vez, el cielo estuviese lleno de nubes, tal vez llovería. No sabía bien, pero de seguro, ver el cielo nocturno, la relajaba.

También la relajaba ver esos ojos ¡Qué ojos! Tan profundos, llenos de misterios, ocultaban cosas y su brillo, encandilaban a cualquiera que los mirase detenidamente y los hechizaba, lo había hecho con ella. ¿Que estaría haciendo en ese momento los dueños de esos dos hermosos ojos?

- Meow...

Alguien la sacó de sus sueños. Y ese alguien había "pronunciado" por así decirlo, un maullido. ¿Y quién maúlla? Los gatos. ¿Y cuál gato estaría a esas horas de la noche alejado de su dueño? La Sra Norris.

Se imaginaba que la gata estaba con su dueño, seguramente. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras la gata se subía a su regazo y se acomoda, ronroneando.

Perfecto. ¿Se estaba cayendo el mundo y no le avisaron? ¿La gata estaba loca? Estaba ronroneándole al "enemigo", como solía llamarlos su dueño y celador.

La comenzó a acariciar. Tal vez, la había juzgado mal. No era una mascota ni nada por el estilo, es que la educaron así y así era.

Pensó. Él era igual. Fue educado así. Y no podía cambiar. ¿Pero así le gustaba, no? Se había enamorado por su forma de ser, tan... especial. Si se pudiese llamar especial a estar insultando a más de medio Hogwarts, rebajarlos a ser únicamente unos insectos inservibles. Simplemente: basura.

Se permitió una sonrisa sincera.

Si él así era feliz, ella también lo era. Por lo menos pensaba abiertamente, no lo quería solo para ella, solo quería que él sea feliz, con o sin ella, pero si era con ella, mejor.

Otra sonrisa más. ¡Que ocurrencias! ¡Y en un momento así...

La gatita seguía ronroneando, como tratando de animarla, seguro notaba su tristeza. Todos la sentían. Se le notaba en sus ojos...

Respiró profundo. ¡Que día! Las clases habían sido un poco agotadoras. Mañana ¿¿Qué tenía?? Oh sí... Slytherin y Gryffindor. Que lindo… Hermosa clase iba a ser esa. Pero bueno, nada que un par de gritos, amenazas y un par de miradas intimidantes no arreglasen. _El profesor de Pociones_ lo sabía hacer muy bien.

Acomodó sus cosas para mañana. Ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Estaba desvelado y no podía dormirse.

Agarró un libro y comenzó a hojearlo. Y _una foto_ cayó de él. La comenzó a observar. Que hermosa que era. Sus hermosos ojos, eran... simplemente hermosos. Lástima habían perdido ese brillo especial. Los notaba tristes, apagados. Y eso era desde principio de año. Lo había notado.

Era una obsesión, no podía dejare de verla ni un momento. ¿Desde cuando? Dos años atrás. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué justo ella? Una Gryffindor... se había _enamorado _de una Gryffindor. 

Era... inaceptable... irreal, imposible.

Bufó. Dejó la fotografía un lado. 

Un minuto...

¿Cuánto aguantaría esta vez?

Un minuto y treinta y tres segundos...

La última vez habían sido 3 minutos y casi se muere.

Dos minutos y 10 segundos...

Un poco más... ¡Tu puedes!

Tres minutos y quince segundos 

No había razón para seguir torturándose ¿No? Agarró rápidamente la foto. No podía alejarse mucho de ella. Su rostro, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios.

Sus labios...

¡Vaya tema! Quería tenerlos cerca. Tocarlos, besarlos, probarlos. Apostaría que sabían riquísimos...

¡Que estaba pensando! ¡Por Merlín!

Pero... no podía reprimirse, más allá de todo los prejuicios, era lo que tanto deseaba. ¿Qué no tenía derecho de ser feliz? No la iba a obligar a casarse con él. Solo quería un beso. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Simplemente, besarla, era su sueño más desesperado, su deseo, su anhelo.

Siguió observando su foto. Era tan hermosa cuando removía la poción en su caldero. Tan atenta, responsable. No la sorprendía porque era la mejor de clase. Ella era la mejor, por lo menos para él y claro está, sus calificaciones le daban la total razón.

- Imagíname sin ti... ¿Qué sería de mí si no te veo? Un mes... solo me queda un estúpido mes y estarás fuera de mi vida. ¿No era lo que quise siempre? ¿Qué desaparecieras? Pero no... te haz vuelto mi necesidad aunque no te tenga. Respirar tu olor, a la distancia. Eres como un veneno, una droga, y si eso está mal, bueno... quiero estar mal. Y si es pecado, voy a pecar... pero yo quiero ese beso...

Se quedó volando por quién sabe donde. Pensando en lo maravilloso que podría llegar a ser ese beso. Tan soñado.

Volvió a la realidad en dos segundos. Tiempo record. Se pegó en la cabeza. Le dolió. ¿Qué imaginaba? Ella nunca lo besaría y no lo querría hacer a la fuerza. No querría forzarla a algo que no deseara. Era como ir en contra de sus propios principios.

Tenía que aceptarlo, ella _NUNCA_ lo aceptaría. Nunca. ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba de una vez por todas?

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

¿Por qué la alejarían de su vida?

Él, en su forma, era feliz. Verla le hacía un mal necesario. Y no la vería nunca más... desaparecía de su vida, como había aparecido, de sorpresa. Aunque al principio no la tomo en cuenta, era solo una niña. Pero ahora, era toda una adolescente, casi una mujer, madura, adulta, inteligente y hermosa.

Resopló enojado consigo mismo, mejor dormía...

Un nuevo día había aparecido en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Otro tormentoso día para dos ciertas personas...

Otro nuevo día para que en su mundo de pensamientos se torturen y, literalmente, se den azotes contra el muro.

Otro día en que sé que se verían las caras. Ese día. Pociones. Sus dos casas juntas.

Verían cada uno a su mal necesario e indispensable...

Desayunaron tranquilamente. Sin saber que uno observaba al otro, como rutina de cada día. 

Ya faltaba poco para poder verse frente a frente, sin que nadie supiera. Solo un poco más.

Faltaba menos...

Hermione probaba su desayuno, teniendo frente a su amiga Ginny. Ron y Harry se habían sentado un poco más lejos. Seguro necesitaban tiempo. Y ella entendía, no era fácil, pero tampoco muy complicado.

Se dirigió sola hacia las mazmorras, específicamente al aula de Pociones. Si, lo iba a ver. Porque solo verlo en las comidas no era suficiente.

Entró al aula y ahí estaba. Lo miró y se sentó. Acomodó sus cosas tranquilamente. Mientras los demás hacían su aparición.

La vio entrar al aula. Tan hermosa como siempre. Como la había visto durante el desayuno. Parecían que un aura la rodeaba. Despidiendo un hermosos aroma que lo llamaba. 

La clase pasó bastante tranquila. Sin decir que _Snape _gritó un poco, intimidó a Neville, lo de siempre, un día normal.

Veintiocho días ya habían pasado. Lenta y cruelmente. Uno a uno. Días agonizantes, no por el Lord Oscuro específicamente, aún no había aparecido, pero ese no era el punto ahora. El tema era que, habían pasado veintiocho días, ochenta y cuatro comidas. Y quedaba solo seis, o ¿Tres?, claro, las del último día no contaban, porque en esa ocasión regresarían. Oh sí, tan solo tres comidas. ¿Qué harían?

Tal vez lo de siempre. Aceptaron lo que sentían, sin saber que el otro sentía lo mismo y si seguían así, nunca lo sabrían. ¿Tan imposible ese amor? ¿Tan prohibido? Pero... si tanto se aman... ¿No podrían luchar? ¿Será porque ellos no sabían que eran correspondidos, en silencio, ocultos, pero correspondidos al fin y al cabo y eso era lo que contaba ahora, no?

Harry y Ron, al fin habían aceptado lo que sentía Hermione. Nadie elegía de quién podía enamorarse y eso pasaba, y ella se había enamorado de _esa persona_ y como buenos amigos, tenían que apoyarla, contenerla

Y lo habían echo, como debían, como lo sentían, como lo necesitaban. Y ella, había estado tan agradecida, que parte del brillo de sus ojos habían vuelto, que los hacía ver con un poco de más vida. Que era lo que necesitaban.

La noche llegó. El día veintiocho estaba acabándose. Hermione tachó un nuevo día en su calendario.

La noche estaba hermosa, la estaba observando en su habitación, en alguna parte de la torre más alta del castillo, donde estaba la casa de los leones.

Se colocó una túnica y salió. Avanzó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y caminó sin un rumbo fijo. Solo caminaba.

Escucho pasos...

- ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ'

Era la voz de Filch.

Comenzó a correr, solo corría. La atraparían. Estaba más que perdida. Y faltaba tan poco para graduarse...

Corrió. Y se chocó con alguien. Ambos habían caído al suelo. 

Levantó la vista y ahí estaba él.

Levantó la vista. Había chocado con alguien. ¡A él nomás se le ocurre dar un paseo a esas horas de la noche! Levantó su rostro y ahí _estaba ella, _la razón de todos sus desvelos, preocupaciones, tormentos. Lo miraba curiosa, extrañada, estaba tirada.

Se levantó, y sin pensarlo don veces, bueno, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Solo lo había hecho, le ofreció su mano para levantarla. Ella acepto, confundida, se le notaba en su rostro, en sus ojos. ¡Sus ojos ahora si tenían ese brillo que le faltaba! Se veían tan hermosos...

- ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas? – preguntó. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Aunque tenía que seguir con su compostura. Distante, cortante, frío, calculador. Aunque quisiera tirar todo eso a la basura y besarla.

- Un paseo... se que no debo, pero... casi me atrapa el celador – solo contestó. Estaba temblando. No por el frío, estaba un poco caluroso. Si no qué por tenerlo tan cerca y no aguantarse las ganas de besarlo.

- ¿Viene Filch? – pensó dos segundos, aunque no tanto – Ven.

La tomó del brazo y la condujo por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a un pasadizo secreto. Entraron, pasando por un retrato y encendió una luz, gracias a su varita.

- Acá Filch no te encontrará, hay que esperar a que pase y podrás irte – dijo con su tono firme, frío.

Oh Merlín. Que ganas que tenían esos dos de besarse... se notaba... en el aire se respiraba ese tono, ese deseo... esa necesidad...

Se miraron fijamente...

¿Qué pasaría?

... Nada. No pasó nada.

Ambos se fueron, con el corazón acelerado por haberlos visto, pero no tuvieron el valor suficiente para declarase. ¿Quedaría todo ahí? ¿Sin hacer absolutamente nada? ¿Dejando ir a la felicidad por un orgullo que no significa nada?

Eso parece...

Esos dos días pasaron y el último curso de Hermione Granger en el colegio había llegado a su fin. Se encontraba en su habitación, acostada, viendo su foto.

¿Cuánto había pasado? Un año. Un año de lamentos, arrepentimientos. ¿Por qué rayos no se había jugado por lo que tanto quería? Lo había dejado ir... fue tan cobarde...

Un día de esos, pensó que iba a ser el indicado...

Se levantó, desayunó y se fue hacia el callejón Diagon. No sabía porque pero tenía que ir.

Caminó sin un rumbo fijo. Bueno, a donde le indicaba su corazón.

Y de pronto paró ahí estaba él... Corrió hacia él... y se puso adelante para cerrarle el paso ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

- Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace? – preguntó él, muy sorprendido por tenerla ahí.

- Lo que tuve que hacer desde hace mucho tiempo... – murmuró. Acercándose a él, tomando suavemente su rostro, y acercando sus labios. Lo besó, con amor, lo necesitaba, lleno de cariño, sentimiento, un ensaje en ese beso, que esperaba que entendiese.

¿¡Qué hacía!? ¡Por Merlín! Lo estaba besando... calma, calma... ¡Al diablo la calma! La acercó hacia él y correspondió el beso... era como lo había esperado, como se lo imaginaba, tan dulce, tan lleno de amor...

Y ahí se quedaron, con ese beso, ese amor... tan esperado, tan tierno.

Los años pasaron. Y aún siguen juntos. Felices de estar juntos. Y Hermione entendió, que hay que jugarse por lo que quería, como ella hizo, si no, estarían separados, lamentándose por no haberlo echo antes.

Se acercó a él y lo besó, como siempre. Cuando el estaba ocupado, ella iba y lo besaba, él no podía resistirse. La quería tanto. La amaba. Tocó la panza de su esposa. Ya se había casado y esperaban dos mellizos. O mellizas.

Pronto daría a luz. Tal vez hoy o tal vez mañana. Y ahí adentro estaba el resultado de su amor, su lucha, a pesar de todos los prejuicios.

El día llegó y Hermione dio a luz a dos hermosos bebés. Un niño y una niña. Eran bellísimos.

- Míralos mi amor, son hermosos

- Se parecen mucho a ti

- No, son iguales a ti

- ¿Cómo se llamaran?

- Elizabeth y Brian, ¿Te gustan?

- Me encantan...

Y la familia fue aún más feliz. Contaban con el apoyo de Ginny Weasley, de su hermano y del chico Potter y de Luna Lovegood, la esposa de Ronald. Nunca la abandonarían. Nunca..., siendo Ginny la madrina de Elizabeth junto con Harry, y Ron y Luna los padrinos de Brian.

Mientras los bebés estaban con sus felices padrinos, Hermione y su esposo salieron al jardín.

- Te amo Hermione – le dijo él.

- Yo también te amo Severus...

Y sí, esta fue la historia, de Hermione Granger y Severus Snape, que ella se animó a buscar a su amor, a pesar de todo. Y ahora, teniendo a su dos bellos hijos, Brian Snape Granger y Elizabeth Snape Granger.

Y con orgullo, valor y mucho amor siguieron adelante....

Listo XD. No tenía nada que hacer y se me ocurrió empezar a escribir esta historia. Me quedó horrible, así que acepto sus críticas.

Espero me dejen un review ¿Si?

Nos vemos...

Lolit xP


End file.
